Winona quotes
This page lists Winona's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Winona Tools Base Game * Axe- * Luxury Axe- * Shovel- * Regal Shovel- * Pickaxe- * Opulent Pickaxe- * Razor- * Razor (can't shave)- * Razor (nothing left)- * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- * Hammer- * Pitchfork- Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- * Feather Pencil- * Brush- * Saddle- * War Saddle- * Glossamer Saddle- * Saddlehorn- * Salt Lick- * Salt Lick (burning)- * Salt Lick (burnt)- Lights Base Game * Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- * Campfire (high)- * Fire Pit (high)- * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- * Campfire (out)- * Fire Pit (out)- * Torch- * Miner Hat- * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- * Pumpkin Lantern- * Lantern- Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- * Endothermic Fire (high)- * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- * Endothermic Fire (out)- * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- * Moggles- Don't Starve Together * Mushlight- * Glowcap- * Willow's Lighter- Survival Base Game * Backpack- * Piggyback- * Bird Trap- * Bug Net- * Fishing Rod- * Straw Roll- * Fur Roll- * Tent- * Trap- * Honey Poultice- * Healing Salve- * Umbrella- * Compass (generic)- * Compass- Depends on orientation. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. * Compass (broken)- Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- * Luxury Fan- * Siesta Lean-to- * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- * Tent (overheating)- * Tent (burnt)- * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- * Thermal Stone- * Thermal Stone (frozen)- * Thermal Stone (cold)- * Thermal Stone (warm)- * Thermal Stone (hot)- * Pretty Parasol- Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- * Booster Shot- * Waterballoon- * Whirly Fan- * Whirly Fan (broken)- * Bernie (held and inactive)- * Bernie (active)- * Bernie (broken)- * Bundling Wrap- * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- * Bundled Supplies- Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- * Crock Pot (finished)- * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- * Bee Box- * Bee Box (no honey)- * Bee Box (some honey)- * Bee Box (full of honey)- * Basic and Improved Farm- * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- * Ice Box- * Drying Rack- * Drying Rack (drying)- * Drying Rack (finished)- Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- * Bee Box (burnt)- * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- * Drying Rack (burnt)- * Bucket-o-poop- Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Planter (empty)- * Mushroom Planter (some)- * Mushroom Planter (lots)- * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- * Mushroom Planter (burning)- * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- Science Base Game * Science Machine- * Alchemy Engine- * Thermal Measurer- * Rainometer- * Lightning Rod- * Lightning Rod (charged)- * Gunpowder- Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- * Rainometer (burnt)- * Ice Flingomatic (off)- * Ice Flingomatic (on)- * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- * Electrical Doodad- Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- * Potter's Wheel (normal and burning)- * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- * Potter's Wheel (material already present)- * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- * Potter's Wheel (sketch already known)- Fight Base Game * Spear- * Ham Bat- * Boomerang- * Boomerang (hit self)- * Blow Dart- * Sleep Dart- * Fire Dart- * Football Helmet- * Grass Suit- * Log Suit- * Marble Suit- * Bee Mine- * Tooth Trap- * Shelmet- * Snurtle Shell Armour- Reign of Giants * Scalemail- * Morning Star- * Weather Pain- Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- * Battle Spear- * Electric Dart- * Tail o' Three Cats- * Napsack- Structures Base Game * Birdcage- * Birdcage (occupied)- * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- * Pig House- * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- * Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- * Rabbit Hutch- * Hay Wall (held)- * Hay Wall- * Hay Wall (damaged)- * Wood Wall (held)- * Wood Wall- * Wood Wall (damaged)- * Stone Wall (held)- * Stone Wall- * Stone Wall (damaged)- * Chest- * Chest (full)- * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- * Sign- * Potted Fern- Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- * Hay Wall (burnt)- * Wood Wall (burnt)- * Chest (burnt)- * Scaled Chest- * Sign (burnt)- Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- * Sign (empty)- * Directional Sign (empty)- * Mini Sign (held)- * Mini Sign (empty)- * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- * Mini Sign (drawn on)- * End Table (empty)- * End Table (flowers)- * End Table (new light source)- * End Table (old light source)- * End Table (wilted)- * End Table (burnt)- * Friendly Scarecrow- * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- * Moon Rock Wall (held)- * Moon Rock Wall- * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- * Scaled Furnace- * Wardrobe- * Wardrobe (in use)- * Wardrobe (burning)- * Wardrobe (burnt)- * Wood Fence (held)- * Wood Fence- * Wood Gate (held)- * Wood Gate- * Potted Succulent- Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- * Carpeted Flooring- * Checkerboard Flooring- * Cobblestones- * Fungal Turf (red)- * Fungal Turf (green)- * Surface Turfs- * Underground Turfs- Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- * Sandy Turf- Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- Refine Base Game * Rope- * Boards- * Cut Stone- * Papyrus- * Purple Gem- * Nightmare Fuel- Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- * Marble Bean- * Beeswax- * Wax Paper- Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- * Prestihatitator- * Shadow Manipulator- * Pan Flute- * Night Light- * Night Armour- * Dark Sword- * One-man Band- * Bat Bat- * Belt of Hunger- * Chilled Amulet- * Nightmare Amulet- * Life Giving Amulet- * Fire Staff- * Ice Staff- * Telelocator Staff- * Telelocator Focus (full)- * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- * Telolocator Socket (full)- * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- * Prestihatitator (burnt)- * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- * Old Bell- Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil- * Ocuvigil (burning)- * Ocuvigil (burnt)- * Moon Dial (generic)- * Moon Dial (new moon)- * Moon Dial (waxing)- * Moon Dial (full moon)- * Moon Dial (waning)- * Moon Dial (in Caves)- * The Lazy Deserter- * The Lazy Deserter (active)- Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- * Rabbit Earmuffs- * Straw Hat- * Beefalo Hat- * Beekeeper Hat- * Feather Hat- * Winter Hat- * Top Hat- * Dapper Vest- * Breezy Vest- * Puffy Vest- * Bush Hat- * Garland- * Walking Cane- Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- * Fashion Melon- * Ice Cube- * Rain Coat- * Rain Hat- * Summer Frest- * Floral Shirt- * Eyebrella- * Hibearnation Vest- Don't Starve Together * Fashion Goggles- * Desert Goggles- * Funcap- Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- * Thulecite Wall (held)- * Thulecite Wall- * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- * Thulecite Medallion (min)- * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- * Thulecite Medallion (max)- * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- * The Lazy Forager- * Magiluminescence- * Construction Amulet- * The Lazy Explorer- * Star Caller's Staff- * Deconstruction Staff- * Pick/Axe- * Thulecite Crown- * Thulecite Suit- * Thulecite Club- * Houndius Shootius (held)- * Houndius Shootius- Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- * Applied Horticulture- * Sleepytime Stories- * The End is Nigh!- * On Tentacles- * Joy of Volcanology- Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- * Vargling- * Ewelet- * Broodling- * Glomglom- * Giblet- Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- * Bubble Pipe Carving- * Pawn Figure- * Rook Figure- * Knight Figure- * Bishop Figure- * Queenly Figure- * Kingly Figure- * Deerclops Figure- * Bearger Figure- * Moose/Goose Figure- * Dragonfly Figure- * Knight, Bishop, and Rook Figures (shaking on new moon)- Events Don't Starve Together * Candy Bag- * Candy Apple- * Candy Corn- * Catcoon Candy- * Choco Pigs- * Ghost Pop and Tentacle Lolli- * Gummy Spider- * Jelly Worm- * Not-So-Candy Corn- * Raisins- * "Raisins"- * Broken Stake- * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- * Empty Elixir- * Faux Fangs- * Monkey Paw- * Spider Ring- * Gift Wrap- * Gift- * Festive Tree Planter- * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- * Winter's Feast Tree- * Gingerbread Cookie- * Eternal Fruitcake- * Sugar Cookie- * Candy Cane- * Chocolate Log Cake- * Plum Pudding- * Apple Cider- * Hot Cocoa- * Heavenly Eggnog- * Festive Bauble- * Festive Light- * Magnificent Adornment- * Gobbler Shrine- * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- * Red Pouch- * Lucky Gold Nugget- * Red Firecrackers- * Red Lantern- * Lucky Fan- * Lucky Beast Head- * Lucky Beast Body- * Lucky Beast Tail- Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- * Lumpy Evergreen- * Spiky Tree- * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- * Spiky Tree (stump)- * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- * Spiky Tree (burning)- * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- * Spiky Tree (burnt)- *Evergreen (sapling)- * Log- * Log (burning)- * Charcoal- * Pine Cone- * Marble Tree- * Totally Normal Tree- * Totally Normal Tree (stump)- * Living Log- * Sapling- * Sapling (picked)- * Sapling (burning)- * Sapling (held)- * Grass Tuft (held)- * Berry Bush (held)- * Spiky Bush (held)- * Twigs- * Grass Tuft- * Grass Tuft (picked)- * Grass Tuft (barren)- * Grass Tuft (burning)- * Cut Grass- * Berry Bush- * Berry Bush (burning)- * Berry Bush (picked)- * Berry Bush (barren)- * Reeds- * Reeds (picked)- * Reeds (burning)- * Cut Reeds- * Plant- * Plant (growing)- * Plant (ready to be picked)- * Marsh Plant- * Spiky Bush- * Spiky Bush (after picking)- * Spiky Bush (burning)- * Flower- * Petals- * Evil Flower- * Dark Petals- * Red Mushroom- * Green Mushroom- * Blue Mushroom- * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- * Red Mushroom (picked)- * Green Mushroom (picked)- * Blue Mushroom (picked)- Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- * Birchnut Tree (stump)- * Birchnut Tree (burning)- * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- * Sapling (withered)- * Grass Tuft (withered)- * Berry Bush (withered)- *Plant (withered)- * Birchnut- * Cactus- * Cactus (after picking)- * Cactus (picked)- * Tumbleweed- Don't Starve Together * Twiggy Tree- * Twiggy Tree (stump)- * Twiggy Tree (burning)- * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- *Twiggy Tree (old)- * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- * Twiggy Tree Cone- * Diseased Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- *Diseased Sapling (picked)- * Diseased Sapling (burning)- *Diseased Sapling (withered)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- *Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- * Juicy Berry Bush- * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- * Marble Sprout- * Marble Shrub- * Rose- * Rose (after picking)- * Succulent- * Succulent (held)- Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- * Killer Bee Hive- * Honeycomb- * Hound Mound- * Bones- * Touch Stone- * Harp Statue- * Marble Pillar- * Marble- * Rundown House- * Merm Head- * Pig Head- * Pig Torch- * Basalt- * Boulder- * Rocks- * Flint- * Nitre- * Gold Nugget- * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Huh? That's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- * Grave (dug)- * Suspicious Dirt Pile- * Animal Track- * Animal Track (lost its trail)- * Animal Track (found)- * Wooden Thing- *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- * Ring Thing- * Crank Thing- * Box Thing- * Metal Potato Thing- * Worm Hole- * Worm Hole (open)- * Worm Hole (exited)- * Pond- * Skeleton- * Spider Den- * Spider Eggs- * Rabbit Hole- * Walrus Camp- * Walrus Camp (empty)- * Sunken Ship- * Sunken Ship (empty)- * Flotsam- Reign of Giants * Ice- * Mini Glacier- * Mini Glacier (melted)- * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- * Burrow- * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- * Rundown House (burnt)- * Merm Head (burnt)- * Pig Head (burnt)- * Hollow Stump- * Hollow Stump (empty)- * Glommer's Statue- *Glommer's Statue (mined)- * Skeleton (self)- * Sunken Ship (burning)- * Sunken Ship (burnt)- Don't Starve Together * Florid Postern- * Gigantic Beehive- * Honey Patch- * Gigantic Beehive (growing)- * Marble Sculpture (rook, raw)- * Marble Sculpture (bishop, raw)- * Marble Sculpture (knight, raw)- * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- *Marble Sculpture (wrong piece, unable to repair)- *Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- *Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- * Magma- *Rock- *Crispy Skeleton- * Marble Statue (Comedy)- * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- * Marble Statue (Pawn and Vase)- * Meteor- * Moon Rock- * Moon Stone (broken)- * Moon Stone (repaired)- * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff ready)- * Moon Stone (wrong item)- * Moon Rubble- * Petrified Evergreen- *Petrified Evergreen (mined)- * Rock Den- * Stagehand- * Stagehand (walking)- * Suspicious Marble (rook)- * Suspicious Marble (knight)- * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- * Loot Stash- * Lake- * Lake (dry)- * Cave-in Boulder- Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- * Sinkhole- *Rope to Surface- * Red Mushtree- * Green Mushtree- * Blue Mushtree- * Light Flower- * Light Bulb- * Stalagmite- * Stalagmite (pointy)- * Spilagmite- * Slurtle Mound- * Splumonkey Pod- * Fern- * Foliage- * Cave Banana Tree- Don't Starve Together * Bat Cave- * Red Mushtree (blooming)- * Green Mushtree (blooming)- * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- * Red Spore- * Green Spore- * Blue Spore- * Mysterious Plant- * Fossil Fragment- *Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- *Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- * Odd Skeleton (complete)- * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- Nature - Ruins Base Game * Ancient Statue- * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken and normal)- * Algae- * Broken Clockworks- * Relic- * Relic (broken)- * Thulecite Fragments- * Cave Lichen- * Ornate Chest- * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- * Large Ornate Chest- * Nightmare Light- Don't Starve Together * Ancient Chest- * Ancient Chest (shaking)- * Ancient Chest (failed)- * Ancient Chest (successful)- * Ancient Key- * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- * Ancient Gateway (activated)- * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- * Ancient Obelisk- * Ancient Beacon- * Ancient Beacon (active)- * Ancient Mural (first)- * Ancient Mural (second)- * Ancient Mural (third)- * Ancient Mural (fourth)- * Ancient Mural (fifth)- * Atrium Statue- Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- * Clockwork Bishop- * Clockwork Rook- * Damaged Knight- * Damaged Bishop- * Damaged Rook- *Charlie (the darkness monster)- *Charlie (missed)- *Charlie (attacked by)- * Hound- * Red Hound- * Blue Hound- * Hound's Tooth- * Spider- * Spider Warrior- * Spider (sleeping)- * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- * Spider (dead)- * Spider Warrior (dead)- * Spider Gland- * Silk- * Krampus- * Krampus Sack- * Merm- * Frog- * Frog (sleeping)- * Frog (dead)- * Tentacle- * Tentacle Spike- * Tentacle Spots- * Big Tentacle- * Baby Tentacle- * Guardian Pig- * Guardian Pig (dead)- * Werepig- * Ghost- * MacTusk- * Wee MacTusk- * Walrus Tusk- * Tam o' Shanter- * Mosquito- * Mosquito (held)- * Mosquito Sack- * Nearby Mosquitoes- * Cave Spider- * Spitter- * Batilisk- * Snurtle- * Slurtle- * Slurtle Slime- * Broken Shell- * Meat Bulb- * Fleshy Bulb- * Eyeplant- * Slurper- * Dangling Depth Dweller- * Depths Worm (emerged)- * Depths Worm (lure)- * Dirt Mound (burrowed Depths Worm)- Reign of Giants * Varg- * Poison Birchnut Tree- *Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- * Birchnutter- Don't Starve Together * Ewecus- * Gem Deer- * Grumble Bee- * Lavae- * Shadow Piece- Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- * Beefalo (follower)- * Beefalo (sleeping)- * Beefalo (naked)- * Beefalo Wool- * Beefalo Horn- * Baby Beefalo- * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- * Nearby Bees- * Bee- * Killer Bee- * Bee (held)- * Killer Bee (held)- * Stinger- * Pig- * Pig (sleeping)- * Pig (follower)- * Pig (dead)- * Pig Skin- * Bunnyman and Beardlord- * Bunny Puff- * Koalefant- * Winter Koalefant- * Rock Lobster- * Pengull- * Splumonkey- Reign of Giants * Buzzard- * Catcoon- * Cat Tail- * Volt Goat- * Volt Goat (charged)- * Volt Goat Horn- Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- * Butterfly (held)- * Crow- * Redbird- * Snowbird- * Crow (held)- * Redbird (held)- * Snowbird (held)- * Jet Feather- * Crimson Feather- * Azure Feather- * Gobbler- * Eye Bone- * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- * Eye Bone (ashes)- * Chester- * Rabbit and Beardling- * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- * Fireflies- * Fireflies (held)- * Mandrake (planted)- * Mandrake (follower)- * Mandrake (dead)- * Mandrake (cooked)- * Mandrake (knocked out by)- Reign of Giants * Glommer- * Glommer's Flower- * Glommer's Flower (dead)- * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- * Glommer's Wings- * Glommer's Goop- * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- * Moleworm (aboveground)- * Moleworm (held)- Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- * Star-sky- * Star-sky (dead)- * Hutch- * Canary- * Canary (held)- * Canary (poisoned)- * Saffron Feather- * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- * Lavae Egg- *Lavae Egg (cracked)- *Lavae Egg (too cold)- * Lavae Tooth- * Chilled Lavae- * No-Eyed Deer- * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- * Deer Antler- Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- * Tallbird Nest (empty)- * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- * Tallbird Egg- * Tallbird Egg (cooked)- * Hatching Tallbird Egg- * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- * Smallbird- * Smallbird (hungry)- * Smallbird (starving)- * Smallish Tallbird- * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (Leif)- *Treeguard (lumpy)- * Spider Queen- * Spiderhat- * Deerclops- * Deerclops Eyeball- * Ancient Guardian- * Guardian's Horn- Reign of Giants * Bearger- * Thick Fur- * Moose/Goose- * Moose/Goose Egg- * Mosling- * Down Feather- * Dragonfly- * Scales- *Lava Spit (hot)- *Lava Spit (cool)- Don't Starve Together * Bee Queen- * Bee Queen Crown- * Klaus- * Klaus (second form)- * Stag Antler- * Toadstool Cap- * Toadstool Cap (Hole)- * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool (enraged)- * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- * Shroom Skin- * Reanimated Skeleton- * Ancient Fuelweaver- * Bone Snare (Reanimated Caves Skeleton and Ancient Fuelweaver)- * Ancient Fuelweaver (hitting Shadow Shield)- * Woven Shadow- * Bone Armor- * Bone Helm- * Shadow Thurible- * Shadow Thurible (out)- Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- * Pig King- * Wes (trapped)- * Abigail- Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- * Webber (grave)- Don't Starve Together * Abigail (failed revival)- * Ghost (failed revival)- * Antlion- * Antlion (happy)- * Antlion (upset)- * Antlion (giving tribute)- ** * Desert Stone- * Desert Stone (active)- *Sand Spike- *Sand Castle- * Glass Spike- * Glass Castle- Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- * Attacker- * Murderer- * Reviver- * Ghost- * Firestarter- Willow * Generic- * Attacker- * Murderer- * Reviver- * Ghost- * Firestarter- Wolfgang * Generic- * Attacker- * Murderer- * Reviver- * Ghost- * Firestarter- Wendy * Generic- * Attacker- * Murderer- * Reviver- * Ghost- * Firestarter- WX-78 * Generic- * Attacker- * Murderer- * Reviver- * Ghost- * Firestarter- Wickerbottom * Generic- * Attacker- * Murderer- * Reviver- * Ghost- * Firestarter- Woodie * Generic- Skins *Formal Set- *Survivor Set- *Shadow Set- *Halloween Costume Set- *Rose Set (Tencent only)- Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "You don't intimidate me, big guy." * Skull Chest- * Deadly Feast- *Golden Pitchfork- *Boat- *Home- * Sunk Boat- *Tree Clump- *Pig Tent- * Queenly Figure (shaking)- "...H-hello?" *Mending Tape (Winona exclusive)- "That's my trusty mending tape."